The new comers
by Raikimluva22
Summary: 6 new kids come to the temple and Rai has some feelings for one of them. But later on they find out her not so great past. She turns out to be an experiment gone bad! what will happen? read to find out! Raikim RaiOC OCOC! NOW COMPLETE! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!
1. the new kids

Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay were waiting in the meditation room waiting for Master Fung and Dojo.

Kimiko: Why are we here again?

Rai: I donno.Master Fung just said that he has a surprise for us, probably more chores.

Kimiko: yay what fun! She said sarcastically.

At that moment Master Fung and Dojo walked in.

MasterF: Hello young one's are u ready to hear or yet see what your surprise is?

The 4 monks: Uh…sure?

Just then 6 kids about there age walked in behind Master Fung and Dojo so they couldn't really be seen before being introduced first.

MasterF: young ones these are the new students; and you're surprise.

Master Fung started to introduce the kids.

MasterF: This is Nick.

Nick: Hi.

MasterF:Casey.

Casey: Hey

MasterF: Ross.

Ross: Hello

MasterF: Leslie.

Leslie: Hey.

MasterF: Ashley.

Ashley: Hello.

MasterF: and last but not least Angie!

Angie: Whatz up?

Raimundos eye's could only focus on her. He ran up to her and grabed her hand and said:

Rai: Hey my names Raimundo, Rai for short; you must of heard about me! He said while gloating; trying to impress her.

Angie: uh…charming she said while fast yet gently pulling her hand away.

Then Kimiko came up and pulled on Rais ear and pulled him away.

Rai: OUCH!!!Geeze girl!

Then Nick went up to Angie and whispered in her:

Nick: Strange place, China.

Angie started to giggle and Nick just smiled.Raimundo was really jealous at that point so then he said:

Rai: Hey Master Fung shouldn't we be showing them their rooms now?

MasterF: Ah yes, thank u Raimundo we shall do that at once Kimiko, will u show the girls their rooms?


	2. the so called rooms

So the girls got to the rooms first-then the boys got there. They all decided to go in the "rooms" on the count of three.

Everyone: One…TWO…THREE!!!

They went into their "rooms" and to tell the truth-it was kind of a let down. All they could see was a mat-were they suppose to sleep on it?

Angie: Interesting-uh…great isn't it?

Nick: Yeah…sure it is. Hey want to come over to my "room" and play some games on your laptop thing?

Angie: Well first off, it's called a laptop; and second yes.

Nick: Ok, get your laptop and come back to my "room" and then we'll play some Zombie Bash!

Angie: Gotcha! I'll meet you there!

So she ran back to her "room" and got her laptop-then headed for Nick.


	3. Zombie Bash or not

Hey ppl! Yeah I know, it stinks so far...but it gets a lot better near the end, k? So just wait...BUT I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I GET REVEIWS!!!!!!!!! Plz enjoy!!!

Back with the story

When Angie got in Nick s "room" there was 2 bean bags set up 1 yellow and 1 cyan blue (cyan blue is her favorite color).

Nick: There u are I thought u got lost or something! Then he laughed.

Angie: No I didn't get lost.

Nick: Oh, whatever.Well lets play some Zombie Bash shall we?

Angie: Sure! Let me just log on first then it's time to kick zombie butt!

Kimiko: Hey Angie?

Angies thought's 'what now?'

Angie: Yeah?

Kimiko: Could you come here for a sec?

Angie: Sure be right there! Sorry Nick I'll be back in a minute k?!

Nick: No prob! You know where to find me!

Angie just smiled and ran to Kimiko.

Angie: What do u need Kimiko?

Kimiko: Did you remember to tell the other new kids that dinner starts at 5pm?

Angie: Oops forgot to do that I'll go and do that right now!

Kimiko: Thanks! Do you remember where the dinning room is?

Angie: Yeah it's right down the hall!

Kimiko: Ok. Well I have to go train now but I'll see you at dinner k?!

Angie: Alright, bye!

Kimiko: Bye!

Then they went there separate ways.

Angie: Hey Nick?

Nick: Yeah?

Angie: Do you know where the other kids are?

Nick: um….yeah they went to see the people train outside; do u wanna watch?

Angie: Sure. And besides I have to tell them that dinners ready at 5pm anyway!

Nick: Ok. Well then let's go!

They headed out to the training grounds and they found the other kids there watching Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi train. Nick and Angie sat next to them.

Angie: Hey guys!

The other new kids: Hey!

Angie: Dinner starts at 5:00pm so don't forget and the dinning room is down the hall from our be-I mean cub-thingy's.

Other new kids: Ok.

MasterF: That is enough training for today u may now do whatever u please now. I will see u all at dinner.

Story End

IT IS SOOO HORRIBLE!!! Oh, well! Plz RR!!! And this is my very first fanfic so be nice! NO FLAMERS!!! Plz and thank you!!!


	4. dinner, the comment, and the wu

2 hours later

GONG!!!

Dojo: DINNER IS READY PEOPLE!!!

Clay: FINALLY!!!

Dojo: uh oh.

Clay then ran over Dojo, on accident of course.

Leslie: Dose he always do that?

Kim and Rai: yep.

Leslie: oh.Sorry I asked. Come on Ashley before Clay eats it all!

Ashley: Right!

Omi: Are you 2 coming?

Ange and Nick: oh yeah sorry Omi!

When they arrived in the dinning room they were surprised to see food left.

Angie: Yummy rice! I haven't had that in a long time!

Rai: Well you better get used to rice, cause your gonna have it every day for every meal.

Angie: Great.

MasterF: Enjoy young monks. But tomarrow the new students will start to train.

The new students: Yes Master Fung.

After everyone was finish they all took showers waiting their turn. After they were all done they got in their pajamas and said good night.

In The Morning At 5:00am

GONG!!!

Dojo: Rise and shine!

Angie: Your in the wrong movie, Mulan is that way. And when did they start having geckos wake us up?

Dojo: GECKO???

Angie: Ill meet you in the dinning room Dojo.

Dojo: Ok kiddo.

After everyone woke up they all took showers, brush teeth, get robes on, and all that kind of stuff.Angie was the last to get to the table.

Casey: What took you so long? Your slower than usual and u look awful. Then he started to laugh.

Angie: Alright Casey you know what, if you don't shut-up I'll pound you into dust and you'll wish that you were never born. Get it. Got it. Good.

Casey: Jeese.

After that rude comment Angie put some make-up on so now she looked like she was human again.

Dojo: Look alive kids we got a live shen-gong-wu, thatta way!


	5. The Necklace

Well, I had some trouble with chapter 6 but Ill try to get it in as soon as possible. After a lot of chapters Im making another story but I cant tell u the title until later in the book. And yes there will be a book two of this story...I just forgot to put "Book One" in the title...oops. Well this chapie sucks but I was tired when I made this...so yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

Kimiko: It's called the Necklace of the heart. It's for good luck and it lets the user control other people's minds. This wu can definitely not be in evils hands.

Dojo: This is weird.

Everyone: What?

Dojo: According to my senses it's right there.

Everyone was shocked because Dojo was pointing at Angies necklace. It was a beautiful gold heart necklace that looked like a big locket with a gold chain.

Angie: What? No no no this is MY necklace NOT a wu. It was my mom's my dad gave it to her for a wedding present or something this has NEVER yes NEVER left my neck ever since my mom gave it to me ever since I was 10.

Jack Spicer: Well too bad-wow you're cute!

Angie: Ewe. Who's the freaky guy with all the make-up?

Rai: That's Jack Spicer. And the one that's not getting the wu.

Jack Spicer: I beg to differ.

Then he grabbed her necklace and it started to glow.

Angie: Jack, I challenge you too a Xiaolin Showdown. My eye of dashi against your helmet of jong. The game is Xiaolin Sparring first one to knock their oponite off the bridge first wins. Lets go…

Both: XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!

* * *

Well? How was it? Horrible right? Well I think this story is A LOT better near some chapters before the end of the book...and it gets a WHOLE lot better I can tell u that! I will give u this hint: In book two Im planning to have Raimundo tell Kimiko how he feels-and in some other chapters in book one Angie meets an old time friend-Jake. Does she like him? Does he like her? Do Raimundo and Kimiko go out? Or does Kimiko not feel the same way? Find out in later chapters!!! RR ppl!!! BE NICE, PLZ!!! 


	6. the very short showdown

Everything shook and the ground started to rise up into the air and then it took the form of a bridge. Everyone else was on the side lines.

Both: GONG-YI-TEMPI!

Angie: EYE OF DASHI-HEILYN STRIKE!!!

Jack Spicer: Heilyn strike?

Just then a HUGE bolt of lightning hit Jack square in the stomached knocking him off the bridge.

Jack Spicer: NNNOOOOOOOO!!!

The showdown ended and everything went back to normal. After Angie got down from the field everyone ran up to her.

Rai: Yo Ang, what's with the Heilyn strike?

Omi: Yes I am moooooost confused?

Clay: Yeah, what's up partner?

Kimiko: Yeah.

New kids: Yeah what they said.

Then Angie started to chuckle.

Angie: Oh please! Don't give me that! Believe me I've always been Heilyn at heart it's more…me!

Rai: Then how come you were so nice at the beginning?

Angie: Uh hello? It's called acting ; nimrod. Geeze sometimes I think everyone's brain is ALWAYS on vacation. Now if you excuse me I'll be leaving now.

Kimiko: With what transportation? You have no shen-gong-wu that can let you fly?

Angie: Well, that's only for people who don't have partners which, I do.

Everyone: Who?

Chase Young: That would be me.

The warriors gasped as they turned around to see Chase Young and Wuya behind them.


	7. WHAT?

sry for the wait...but heres chapter 7! I know that there isnt much Raikim moments in this story even though theres supposed to be; but in book two I PROMISE to have book two practicly be all about Raikim...maybe not fully...but Ill make sure to have a lot of moments in there, k?! BUT...if I had some more reviews I would probably update A LOT faster...Im still gonna up date...but just saying. But anyway...back to the story! Enjoy!!!

* * *

Nick: What? But Angie you can't do this!

Angie: Oh really? Just try to stop me.

Clay: Don't mind if I do. THIRD ARM SASH-EARTH!

A big fist made out of rock was heading for Angie but she dodge it.

Angie: Ha you missed me!

Kimiko: Oh yeah? Well I won't! WUDI MARS-FIRE!

A huge pheonix bird made out of fire hit Angie square in the stomached knocking her down.

Angie: Your gonna pa-

Wuya: Let me take the rest.

Just then a blue fire ball formed in her hand, then she threw it at Kimiko who was lunged against the rock hard wall.

Rai: KIMIKO!!!

Omi: You are going up Wuya!

Ashley: Uh I think you mean down, Omi.

Omi: That too. TORNADO STRIKE-WATER!!!

Another fire ball formed in Wuyas hands but this time it was red. Wuya threw it at Omi and Omi fell to the ground with an "ooff!" after Wuya was done she, Angie, and Chase flew off.

Rai: Kimiko! Kimiko? Kimiko say something! Please!

Kimiko opened her eyes a little and in a weak voice said…

Kimiko: _Rai?_

Rai: KIM!!!

He hugged her, she hugged back.

Ross: Uh, hate to ruin the moment but what are we going to do about Angie?

Leslie: Yeah.

Nick: We got to save her.

Rai: What? We can't save her. She chose to be on the Heilyn side, we can t save her if she chose to be.

Nick: Then what will we do?

Clay: I guess all we can do now is hope partner, all we can do is hope.

Nick: (sad sigh).

* * *

doesnt it seem like I should have a "NickAng" paring??? Well Nick isnt really mentioned a lot in the rest of the chapters...but hes mentioned here and there. Ok...PLZ R&R and plz give me reviews!!! Ill still update either way though! Check up often on the story for more chapters!!! 


	8. the wu and the messed up slang

sry it took so long...Im kinda sick right now so I had to hurry...heres chapter 8!

* * *

Days passed and no shen-gong-wu were revealed, at least...not until today. 

Dojo: Shen-gong-wu alert! Look alive people!

Rai: What do we got Dojo?

Dojo: It's called the sapphire bracelet, it's like the sapphire dragon just well it s a…bracelet, I guess. Dashi didnt have that much of a talent with names.

Leslie: Interesting...

Nick: Come on guys let's get that wu!

They hopped on Dojo and flew off into the sky, not knowing that someone else would be there awaiting their arrival. Soon they arrived at there destination. Nick wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with the number 1 on it and he wore blue jeans with white, blue, and yellow striped tennis-shoes. Kimiko was wearing her hair in a pony tale her hair was it's natural color, she was wearing a cyan blue top that said "Not a Phase" in silver print, and she wore blue jeans that were ripped in the knees and tennis shoes. Raimundo was wearing his green, white, and orange shirt with his tan colored pants (and tennis shoes). Clay was wearing his normal cowboy clothes and Omi just wore his temple robes. Ashley was wearing a violet red sweat shirt over a white T-shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. Leslie wore what Ashley wore and they both had their hair in a bun. Casey wore a striped blue t-shirt with jeans and red striped tennis-shoes. Ross wore a red t-shirt that had the number 14 on it with tan jeans like Rais. When they landed they ran into the last people they wanted to see…Chase, Wuya, and…Angie.

Casey: What do you guys want?

Angie: Well Casey, we just thought we'd stop by to get the wu I hope you don't mind, but hey, who cares I'm not asking anyway.

Nick: Hey guys! Look! She's not wearing the necklace!

Chase: Yes you are right young one but I am.

They all looked at Chase's neck and saw the necklace.

Omi: You mean, YOU were controlling Angie all along? And I was…WRONG?

Wuya: Well yeah pretty much, why you mad?

Omi: Well, DING!

Rai: Omi, you gotta be doing that on purpose man.

Ashley: Why?

Leslie: What did he say anyway, or meant to say...for that matter?

Clay: Uh, I think he means, duh...I think.

Wuya: Oh please, that wasn't even close.

While Chase was distracted by Omis VERY messed up slang Nick ran up behind him and pulled the wu off him without him noticing. When he was done he ran back down covered by the shroud of shadows, when he went back to his former spot by the others he took of the shrowed and ran toward Angie at full speed, he grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder.

Angie: Hey! Put me down now!

Nick: Sorry Ang, not gonna happen this time. Come on guys lets go!

They hopped on Dojo and flew back to the temple.

* * *

and again...there is NO NickAng...#1...cause I dont want there to be. #2...Nick is barely mentioned anywhere else in the story.& #3...I hate Nick. PLZ R&R and dont forget to review!!! 


	9. kiss on the cheek

sry it took so long...I just made another story so...yeah. And sry for the short chapter...but Im to tired to fix it...so here it is...chapter...(drum roll)...9! enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the chatacters...but I wish I did... :(.

* * *

The WHOLE ride back to the temple Angie wouldn't stop squirming so Nick and Clay kept holding her back, Clay had to stop at times cause Angie kept on kicking his face. Finally Nick pulled out the wu to turn Angie back to normal.

Nick: NECKLACE OF THE HEART!

Angies eye's fluttered open and saw Nick about 5cm away from her face.

Angie: Nick?

Nick: Angie! Your back!

Angie: Uh, yeah, what happened?

Nick: I'll tell you later.

Angie: Okay.

Angie sat up not knowing that she was on Dojo and since she never rode on a dragon before she almost fell off but Nick grabbed her around the waist and she grabbed him around the neck holding on for dear life.

Nick: Don't worry, I gottcha.

He pulled her back up into a sitting position.

Angie: My hero. She said while laughing. He was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

then he started to blush.

* * *

there u have it! I know all of these chapters suck...and theres not enough Raikim...but I made another Raikim story...and its a lot better...but dont stop reading!!! R&R and dont forget to review ppl!!! Ill update again soon! 


	10. sleepy much?

sry it always takes sooo long to update this story...I kinda forget sometimes. But heres chapter 10! enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters...I can dream though... :(.

* * *

They arrived at the temple about 45 minutes later. Angie fell right when her feet touched the ground, Nick and Casey helped her up, they also helped her walk to the temple with the rest of the group.

Ross: So Ang, do you remember anything?

Angie: No, not really just me going to my room and that's about it.

MasterF: Ah, I see you have returned. Angie, how are you feeling?

Angie hopped on her feet (this time not falling down) and put her arms up in the air.

Angie: I feel great, I feel powerful, I feel excited, I feel wonderful, I feel jumpy, I feel like no one will beat me, I feel slee…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Angie fell down again and started to snore…again.

Clay: I _don't_ want to ask.

MasterF: The effect of the sheng-gong-wu is very overwhelming, that is why Angie is so tired. All she needs is a good nap and a good nights sleep and she ll probably be a lot better in the morning. Now young ones take her to her sleeping area and let her sleep, for today training is canceled so the new students will start training tomorrow so today you may do as you whish, have a great day off I will be meditating with the other monks.

And with that he left the chosen ones to do as they please. They all helped take Angie to her "room" so she could sleep.

* * *

sry it was kinda short! kikyo009 requested this...its what the characters look like and stuff...but chapter 11 will have all of that stuff, k?! so I PROMISE to do that as soon as I can!!! But PLZ R&R and dont forget to review!!! 


	11. very short chapie and author note

Days passed and no sheng-gong-wu were revealed. Angie was normal again and everyone started to train again. Angie and the others asked what they had for an element but Master Fung only said "Every thing will reveal its self in time".

* * *

_Im SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYY it was a short chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But kikyo009 requested (sc) that I tell you what the characters look like...I mean the new kids that is...ANYWAY; here u go!_

**_name: Casey_**

**_gender: male_**

**_age: 14_**

**_hair color: short(duh) brown hair with lots of high-lights._**

**_about: Casey is very annoying at times and mostly hangs around girls all the time. He can be very lazy and cocky. Another-very annoying-trait of Casey is that he rairly cares about his teammates-especially Angie. Since Angie teased him a lot at school they have kinda become enimes...its a kid thing. But if Angie isnt moking him and if hes not around girls hes mocking Angie; and usually gets punched for it._**

* * *

**_name: Ross_**

**_gender: male_**

**_age: 14_**

**_hair color: short/long with many blond high-lights; real hair color is brown._**

**_about: Ross is very caring for all of his friends-not so much Casey. But he is very caring for Angie also-they are best friends at theyre old school and talked a lot on I.M...and not that much in person for some reason...hmmm. Ross can some times be annoying and selfish-and sometimes doesnt know how to shut-up. But mostly he talks a lot-but mostly he is a wonderful friend._**

* * *

**_name: Nick_**

**_gender: male_**

**_age: 14_**

**_hair color: short blond hair._**

**_about: Nick is very aggresive at times when it matters to him most. Angie and him are kinda friends-and kinda not; it depends on the authoress (me!). But Nick can also be very kind-and kinda annoying too. (Well duh; all boys are annoying NO OFFENSE TO BOYS!!!) But anyway. Nick was very popular at his old school-he played foot ball and was the one who always got the winning touch-down!_**

* * *

**_name: Leslie_**

**_gender: female_**

**_age: 13 1/2_**

**_hair color: medium length-brown hair._**

**_about: Leslie is very kind to others-and by far was one of the most popular girls at Angies old school. Leslie talked to Angie often-and everybody else at the school-but they arent the best of friends. Leslie is losing more friends the older she gets; it has to do with popularity or something...hmmm. But most of the time Leslie is very sweet and generous._**

* * *

**_name: Ashley_**

**_gender: female_**

**_age: 13 3/4_**

**_hair color: brown/blond-long hair;goes to about 3cm above middle back._**

**_about: Ashley; she is one of the nicest-sweetest-and yet cruel peerson youll ever meet (other than Angie of course). Ashley has many traits. She is very sweet, kind, generous, funny, and loves to pull a prank here or there-and maybe crack a joke once in a while. But Ashley is one of Angies good friends-Ashley is very loyal and rarley ever mean._**

* * *

**_name: Angie_**

**_gender: female_**

**_age: 14_**

**_hair color: hair goes to about her shoulders-brown hair with loads of blond high-lights._**

**_about: By far the oldest of the new girls; Angie is very...different from the others...lets just say. She can be VERY random when shes tired or just chooses to be. She has a very short temper and people can very easly get her mad without even knowing it. Sometimes she can be very cruel when shes mad-sometimes she even critisizes (sc) people without even knowing whats shes saying; and sometimes it forces her to loose trust. She loves technonlogy and computers-her loder sister Anneliese sometimes accuses her of being a technogeek-and Angie takes it very hard that she calls her sister a make-up freak and so on and so on. But sometimes Angie is none of those things-sometimes she is very kind-hearted and sweet. But mostly she is a very loving-understanding-friend._**

* * *

sry for the short chapter again!!! But theres the discription of the new kids for ya!!! And here are the ages for the four monks:

Rai: 15

Kimiko: 14

Clay: 16

&Omi: 12

I hope this helps!!! and if it doesnt let me know and Ill see what I can do, k?! PLZ R&R and dont forget to review!!! Ill update soon as possible!!!

****


	12. wu napped

again...sry for not updateing in a long time ppls! But it took me a while to put this chapter on...I kept on erasing it...hehe?! But anyway-heres chapter 12!!! &thx for the reviews! Enjoy!!! -

* * *

It was about 1:00am and everyone was fast asleep having wonderful dreams. For Angie s pajamas she wore a red T-shirt that said "Pistons" , dark navy blue velvet shorts with 2 white stripes going down on the right and left side, hot pink fluffy slippers, a pink robe going down to about 3 inches above her ankles, and her brown and blond hair in pig tails. Kimiko wore a short baby blue dress with yellow shorts, blue and yellow slippers, and 2 yellow scrunches for her pig tails. Ashley wore a blue and black soccer jersey with the number 2 on it (since soccer is her fav sport she has her soccer shirt on and the reason it has num 2 on it is because Angie is the captain of the soccer team and she's second in command), she also wore her blue/black soccer shorts, soccer slippers, and her dirty blond hair all the way down. Leslie wore exactly what Ashley was wearing just her brown hair in a bun. Rai wore his green shirt with a yellow smiley face on it with dark green pj pants with smiley faces on them and his frog slippers. Omi just wore his baby blue footy pj s with white clouds and moons on it. Clay wore his sky blue pj s with brown bull heads on it, his cowboy hat, and his cowboy boots. Casey wore baggy red pants and a white T-shirt and black slippers. Ross wore a brown T-shirt, brown baggy pants, and brown slippers. And last but not least Nick. Nick had a yellow and blue jersey on, yellow and blue shorts, and yellow and blue slippers.

At about 1:30am the alarm system went off and everyone shot out of bed but Angie was a little slow cause about 2 minutes after the alarm went off (which it was still going off) she realized the alarm went off so _then_ she shot out of bed and ran to the middle of the temple grounds where everyone else was, with her pink robe trailing behind her. Finally she got there and she said while panting:

Angie: What s…wrong…guys?

Casey: Someone stole all are wu!

Angie: (gasp)!

* * *

there u have it...and sry its short...but Ill update asap...and this time I _promise_, k?! But PLZ R&R and dont forget to review!!! 


	13. suprise?

ok...now this one is REALLY short...sry. But Ill make it up to yall with another chapter-and if that one is short too then Ill put up another one, k?! Well enjoy the story!

* * *

Angie: Who could have stolen all are wu? 

Clay: I bet it was that no good snake in the grass Jack Spicer!

Omi: Yes, I also agree, Jack is always after are wu...

Kimiko: Yeah, and besides, the only reason that he does is because we kick his sorry butt getting the wu anyway.

Rai: Totally! He is such a whimp; it's like taking candy from a baby! Which he practically is a baby so it's like, a perfect match!

MasterF: This is most troubling young ones; all of the sheng-gong-wu are gone. I suggest all of you get a good nights rest because tomorrow you will retrieve the wu from Jack and if you do there might be a suprise for you when you get back.

So all of the young apprentices went back to bed waiting till tomorrow to kick some Spicer butt. Master Fung was right though-there would be a suprise; but it would come if they went or not. Christmas was coming up and everyone was excited-even Omi. Even though he doesnt have a family the other kids families are a big entertainment festival for him.

* * *

there u have it...and sry again that its short. But PLZ R&R and dont forget to review!!! bibis-- 


	14. did he go to school?

sry it was short...and again...SSSRRRYYY it took so long to update...I forgot. Well, enjoy the story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters...well accept the new kids...those are mine...-

* * *

It was 8:00am and everyone was in their "rooms", except for one, it was Angie**(A/N: duh, of course...)** she was walking around the temple; going to get the mail. It was December 23 and tomorrow would be Christmas eve, their family and friends will be staying with them for a while; but they were already there. Angie got to the temple door and found a huge package it had a tag on it and it read: _I thout you guis might like thees back, since it's Christmas I thought I should be nice and give them back. Merry Christmas everyone!!! –Jack Spicer (evil boy genius)._ Angie read it aloud to her fellow monks. After she was done reading everyone started to talk again.

Rai: So, he gave them all back?

Clay: Just like that?

Angie: Well yeah, that is what the note said.

Kimiko: hmmm, that doesn't really sound like Jack to me…

Omi: Yes I agree, he is mooost stupid as to think we will trip for that!

Angie: Uhhh, Omi? I think you mean fall for that.

Omi: Oh, my badness.

Angie groaned of annoyance from the small yellow monk.

Angie: And I cant believe he spelled thought, guys, and these wrong. Are u sure he went to school?

Casey: Pff. I doubt it...

Angie: Well, I'm gonna go now guys.

Ashley: Where are you going?

Angie: Back to my cube, maybe think about why I thought my family and friends would come if I invited them.

So with that she left.

Casey: Ang must really be sad about her family and friends not being here, huh?

Leslie: Yeah, I hope she'll be okay.

All of them: Yeah.

* * *

awww...how sad. Again...sry it was so short...but a special thx to kikyo009 & smallvilleshowdown!!! thx for the reviews guys! PPPLLLZZZ R&R and DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!! From now on I wont update unless I get reviews...Ill wait forever if I have to...so ull never hear the end of the story...and what will happen between Raimundo and Kimiko...HAHA!!! 


	15. AIM and Jason

sry it was so long since Ive updated...but...yeah here u go enjoy?

* * *

The young apprentice walked to her cube, her head hung down low, she decided to log on A.I.M and maybe talk to a friend that doesn't hate her for coming to the temple and moving away from home. When she logged on the only person that was on was her friend ever since pre-k, Jason Ciyl. She thought it would be nice to talk to him because #1 He didn't hate her for moving to the temple. #2 they were really good friends and sort of enemies at the same time so they didn't necessarily hate each other. And #3 they always had interesting conversations. So she clicked his screen name (user name) and a small screen popped up so in the small rectangle at the bottom she typed:

_xiaolinwarrior: Hi Jason!_

_dudeyo: yo_

_dudeyo: sup?_

_xiaolinwarrior: Nm, just the usual, kick Spicer's butt, find and win sheng-gong-wu, Xiaolin Showdowns, training, that kinda stuff, what's up back in GR? (Grand Rapids, MI)_

_dudeyo: Well, everyone misses u a lot, especially Ur family. Are you gonna visit anytime soon? I mean its Christmas in like, TWO days! It's a time to be with family and friends._

_xiaolinwarrior: When did you become my mother? (Sigh) I can't leave the temple, unless I go with Nick!_

_dudeyo: Whose Nick, and what r u talking about?_

_xiaolinwarrior: (annoyed sigh) Nick is from r school and one of the ppl (and a friend of mine and a chosen one like me) from the temple. And what I m saying is that since he is going to see his family by going back home then maybe I could go with him!_

_dudeyo: NO! I mean…uh…don't do that you will…uh…miss out on training and the magic object thingy's! Uh…gtg!_

_dudeyo is offline._

She was a little confused with her weird friend but just decided to let it go, maybe Noah was right she shouldn't leave the temple, everyone here was like her friends and Master Fung was like the father she never had and of course Dojo was like a uh, friend she never had. She was getting tired it was about 10:15pm and tomorrow was Christmas eve so she thought she should go to bed, but she has a little surprise waiting for her that she doesn't know about.

* * *

oooooohhhh cliffy!!! and Im telling u ppl...REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN!!! Lets spell it together...N-E-V-E-R!!!!!!HAHAHA!!! 


	16. I have visitors?

Today was Christmas eve and everyone was happy and jolly as could be but one certain monk wasn't as cheerful as the others but still cheerful in a way. Everyone knows who it is already, Angie. She was still sad about her family and friends not being here but someone interrupted her thoughts.

MasterF: Angie, you have some visitors.

Angie: What? I have visitors?

Master Fung nodded his head and lead her to the main hall there she saw people she never thought she would see this Christmas…it was her family and friends! Her family ran up to her and hugged her and so did all of her friends. In her family there was her dad, mom, older sis's Anika, Elizabeth, and Sidney, but she also had her 2 brothers David and Joey. They even brought her dog Midnight and her cat Panther or as she calls him, spazy cat. Her friend's names were Taylor, Molly, Avery, Kaelyn, Allison, Megan, Ellyn, Sophia, Sohela, Brianna, Diego (d), Mary Lou, Tori, Libby, Carly, Bobby, Abby, and even Noah! Angie was wearing her temple robes which looked exactly like Kimikos just Kimiko was a wudi warrior and Angie was an apprentice. Finally her friend Taylor spoke up, she said:

Taylor: What are you wearing?

Angie: These are my temple robes silly! Man, I can't believe you guys made it but, I thought you guys hated me?

Sohela: What? We could never hate you!

Angie: That's a relief.

Noah: So now you know why I was acting so weird on I.M yesterday huh?

Angie: Yeah, kinda figured that out.

Rai: What's all the commotion?

Rai and the others came running in because they said that they heard a lot of screaming.

Angie: Don't worry guys my family and friends just came that's all!

Rai: Oh, so Angie are these the folks?

Angie: Uh, yeah! Mom dad this is my friend Raimundo Pedrosa!

Mom: So Angie is this your boyfriend?!

Angie: MOM!

Rai: Don't worry its cool; just don't burn the temple down!

Angie: (ggggggggrrrrrrrrrr)

Rai: And now I'm backing off.

He started to move away slowly.

David: Well, anyway, it's nice to see ya again squirt!

Angie: Ditto!

Then they high fived.

Angie: Um, Master Fung?

MasterF: Yes, young apprentice?

Angie: Where are they gonna sleep?

MasterF: Well in the extra rooms of course!

Angie shot Master Fung a glare.

MasterF: Alright, sleeping areas.

Angie: That's more like it. So dad what did you do with Midnight and panther?

Dad: Ummm…well…

Suddenly a black lab jumped onto Angie knocking her down on to the floor. The dog started to lick her face and she started to laugh. She got up and hugged the dog.

Angie: Hey Midnight! How's my girl?

Midnight barked for joy.

Angie: So where's the cat?

Then a little black cat came walking to Angie she picked him up and kissed him on the head.

Angie: Hey Panther!


	17. mistltoe and Christmas eve

thx for the reviews ppl!!! heres chapter 17!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: U KNOW WHAT IT IS ALREADY!!!

* * *

It was finally time to open 1 present per monk. Angie got a teddy bear from her mom and dad, Nick got a new football, Leslie got a new set of nail polish, Ashley got a new full length mirror for her "room", Casey got a mp3, Ross got a new video game, Kimiko got a new and Improved cell phone, Rai got the new soccer ball of the season and it was signed by his favorite soccer player, Clay got a certificate for an all you can eat buffet, and Omi got (from Master Fung and Dojo) the "21st Centuery Guid to Females". Master Fung and Dojo prefer not to get anything; they said that they don't need anything and that they will be ok. After they opened presents, Rai and Kim went off some where to find Nick and Angie, but what they didn't know was that they were falling right into Angie and Nick's trap. Angie and Nick planned for Rai and Kim to stand under the mistletoe and kiss. Everyone at the temple new that they liked each other so Angie and Nick made up the plan to help their friends.

Angie: Are they here yet?

Nick: Not ye-oh wait here they come, quick…hide!

So they hide behind one of the pillars in the main hall having a great view of the main hall door where they hung the mistletoe. Rai and Kim were looking out side for them so when they were right under the mistletoe Kimiko tripped and Rai helped her up but since they were still right under the mistletoe they had to kiss. When Rai was helping Kimiko she noticed that they were under the mistletoe so Kim told Rai to look up and he then looked back at Kimiko then they kept getting closer and closer and finally…they kissed!

Kimiko: We should probably go back to the party huh?

Rai: Yeah, Nick and Ang should be back soon anyway.

Kimiko: Yeah…

So with that they walked back to the others when they were out of earshot Angie and Nick got out of their hiding place and gave high fives to each other for a "congratulations, dude"!

Angie and Nick: AWESOME!!!

* * *

sry it was so short...REMEMBER: WILL NOT yes NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET REVIEWS!!! ILL WAIT FOREVER IF I HAVE TO!!!PLZ R&R AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 


	18. short chapie sry!

here u r! sry it took so long! I hope everyone had a great V-day like I did! enjoy!!!

* * *

It was Christmas day in the after noon and everyone was just done with dinner. tomorrow would be the Xiaolin Ball, everyone is expected to come, well, at least all the Xiaolin dragons (in training too). Everyone was a little bored cause all the family and friends went home and they were done opening presents and done with dinner. But it was late so the warriors went to bed. All having wonderful dreams...awaiting the next day.

* * *

sry it was so short! But Ill make it up with two more chapters! thx for all the reviews!!! 


	19. Jake

heres one of the chapters I promised! enjoy!

* * *

It was morning and all the boys were nervous because they wanted to ask one of the girls out, Clay and Omi weren't nervous because they already had dates. Even Master Fung and Dojo had dates, Master Fung was going with Mistress Lee and Dojo was going with another dragon (Mistress Lee's dragon) Jodie. Rai was going to ask Kimiko, Casey- Ashley, Ross-Leslie, and Nick-Angie. It was breakfast time and everyone was going to the dining room, Angie was especially happy cause someone already asked her.

Rai: Yo, Ang. Why are you so happy all of a sudden?

Angie: No reason! She said in a happy tone.

Clay: c'mon there's got to be somethin' partner.

Angie: Well…someoneaskedmetogototheballwiththemisntthatgreat?!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kimiko: OMG!!! That's great! You have to tell me all about him after breakfast, meet me in my room and we'll find you something to wear!

Angie: OK!!!

Nick: Wait…what did you say?

Angie: Someone asked me to the ball!

Nick was shocked, he was gonna ask her to the ball right after b/f, but someone beat him to it.

Nick: Oh…

Angie was gleaming the whole time, when she and Kimiko were done Kim grabbed Angie by the arm and pulled her to her "room". When they were in her "room" she started to talk again.

Kimiko: So? What's his name?

Angie: Well, his name is Jake…he's from my old school; he's at the air temple in the east.

Kimiko: WAIT! He's an air bender?!

Angie: Well…yeah.

Kimiko: That's awesome! Him and Rai could get along great! Counting on that they both have Wind or well air as an element and stuff!

Angie: Wait, are you going with Rai?!

Kimiko was silent for a moment.

Angie: YOU ARE GOING WITH HIM!!!

Kimiko: YUP!!!

Angie: That's great! Now how about we find out what to wear before the ball huh?

Kimiko: You got it!

* * *

sry it was kinda short...but Il put up the other one I promised!and yes I know...Im using a thing from avatar...but can ya blame a girl(dont answer that)? 


	20. the ball and the 'friend'

heres that other chapter I said I would put up...enjoy!

* * *

Angie and Kimiko were in Kimikos "room" picking out outfits for the ball while everyone else was doing dishes and clearing the table. Since Kim and Ang worked the hardest at training yesterday they didn't have any chores. Everyone noticed that Nick was feeling sort of down.

Clay: What's wrong partner? You look lower than an earth worm on a-

Rai: Yeah, that's nice Clay. Well?

Nick: Well what?

Rai: Why are you so down?

Nick: _I _was going to ask Angie to go to the ball, (sigh) but someone beat me to it.

Rai: Hey, don t worry dude. There's a lot more girls out there and besides it s just a stupid ball anyway.

Nick: Yeah, you're right. Who is she going with anyway?

Clay: I reckon she's going with a Jake from the east air temple.

Nick: He's an air bender?! Wow. No wonder she said yes to him.

It was finally time to go to the ball, and everyone was dressed up-even Dojo! Master Fung was wearing his normal temple robes, Dojo was wearing a mini tux, and all the boys were wearing tuxes. Leslie was wearing a silver sparkle dress, Ashley-Olive sparkle, Angie-a black dress going down to about an cm above the knees, with light cyan blue lace at the bottom, and last but not least…Kimiko-sapphire dress going down to the knees. Clays date was a girl named Jill, Jill wore a velvet pink dress going down to her ankles and Omis date was as tall as him, her name was Holly, she wore a purple kimono with a yellow sash. Dojos date (Jodie) wore a mini pink dress with a flower in her ear. Angie would be meeting her date there at the snack bar (punch table). They all got on the dragons, Boys on Dojo and girls on Jodie and flew to the ball. When they got to the ball, which was at Master Monk guans temple, they got off the dragons and hooked arms with their dates (except Nick and Angie). They walked in to the temple and Angie went strait to the punch table since she saw her date. They were just friends so Angie jumped in to his arms and hugged him, he hugged back they broke apart 10 seconds later than Angie finally said:

Angie: I haven't seen you in like forever!

Jake: I know! So how's the temple?

Angie: It's going really well! How's the air temple?

Jake: It's great! I made lots of friends, stuff like that.

Angie: Me too. And speaking of friends I want you to meet mine! Come on!

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to where everyone else was standing and she introduced him.

Angie: Hey guys! This is my friend Jake! And he's my date but were just friends!

Jake: Hey, what s up?!

Rai: So you're an air bender?

Jake: Yep.

Rai: Cool! I'm the dragon of the wind!

Angie: In training. She added.

Jake: Awesome!

So Jake and Raimundo just talked the whole time but they stopped talking when a slow song came up...

* * *

sry it wasnt so long(again)...but I cant stop updating! so Ill just put up another one!!! 


	21. yup, thats Ashley

heres the other chapter...but the next chapter u _might_ want to plug ur ears...trust me on that one...enjoy!

* * *

A slow song came up and all the boys asked their dates to dance.

Rai: Hey Kim, want to dance?

Kimiko: Of course.

Raimundo led her to the dance floor and he put his hand in her hand and put his other hand on her waist Kim did the same just she put her other hand on his shoulder.

Jake: Um…uh…um

Angie: Want…punch?

Jake: Uh sure. They both said those words in hesitation.

They walked over to the punch table and got some punch, they just watched everyone else dance. But suddenly they heard a yell of anger and it sounded a lot like Ashley s.

Ashley: YOU SELF ABSORBED, LOW-LIFE, JERK OFF, BONE HEAD, BUTT BRAINED, FREAK OF NATURED, JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jake: Who was that?

Angie: I think that was…Ashley.

Ashley: (shriek of anger)

Angie: Yup, that's Ashley.

Ashley then came stomping by with flames coming out of her eye's and smoke coming out of her ears. She headed out to the balcony so she could be alone.

Angie: Ashley, wait up!

She ran after Ashley to the balcony.

* * *

sry it was short!!! Ill put up another...hehe!!! 


	22. balcony

ok...before I said that u would have to plug ur ears...but it was the NEXT one where ull have to plug ur ears...my bad! enjoy!

* * *

Jake: Whoa k.

Angie was about to run after Ashley but Jake grabbed her arm, she turned around and he pointed at Casey-who was still shocked about Ashley. Angie saw that Casey was with another girl. Angie than got really angry and her whole body started to heat up-really high.

Jake: Ouch!

He pulled his hand away fast and started to blow on it.

Angie: Oh, I'm sooo sorry…that's what's happens when I get really angry-or just angry…he he?!

Jake: I m fine, don t worry.

Angie: Alright, now if you excuse me I am going to give Casey a piece of my mind…this is what happens when people mess with me, my family, and my FRIENDS.

She marched over to Casey and knocked on his head 6 times and she said:

Angie: Hello? Is anything in there? No? Oh so that explains why CASEY IS SUCH AN A-

Just when she was about to say what she _planned _to say Jake covered her mouth with his hand.

Jake: Uh…she was about to say that she was going out to the balcony to talk to Ashley. Right Ang?

He put his hand down to let her speak. But Angie was talking through gritting teeth.

Angie: Of…course.

So she walked (regrettably) out to the balcony to see her friend cry. Then Angie started to feel really bad for her friend, since she had already had all of these boy troubles she knew exactly what to do. All Ashley had to do was cry, it was the only cure, just to let it all out-either that or punching an iron wall but that's to painful. But there was another way to help Ashley…

Angie: Ashley? Are you alright?

All she got back was a sob.

Angie: It's alright. I know exactly what you need…a shopping spree!

Ashley then perked right up.

Ashley: Really? You would do that for me?

Angie: Of course…if you haven't noticed your clothes are all wet and your make up is all, messy. So I thought a trip in my home town would do the trick, we could go to "Design One" and then to the mall for some new clothes and maybe a movie!

Ashley: Thanks Ang. You're the best!!!

Ashley hugged Angie right after she said that.

Angie: Yeah, I know.

* * *

I know I have very confusing stories...but its all I got in my head so far...Ill update again...!!! 


	23. plug your ears!

heres that one chapter...and just a reminder...plug ur ears...enjoy!

* * *

Angie and Ashley walked in from the balcony staying close to each other-side by side. They both saw Casey flirting with another girl-and she was falling for it! Ashley looked away but Angie gave Casey a death glare with flames replacing her eye's and fire starting around her fists. Then everyone heard an ear percing screech(by the way I d plug your ears)…

Angie: CASEY MICHALS YOUR DEAD MEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He looked over to see Angie and Ashley both just a big flame of fire, he could see that they both were REALLY angry at him and that Angies eye's-her normal gray colored eye's-were replaced by-by-by FIRE! Yeah, he remembered that Raimundo told him that Kim s eye s would be the same but she wouldn't necessarily turn in to as big of flame like that!

Casey in a small voice: mommy.

Then he ran out of the building screaming like Jack Spicer.

Ashley: OH YEAH, WE RULE!!!!!!!!!

They both then turned back to normal but since Angie was using all of the energy she fainted but someone caught her, it was Jake. He carried her bridal style on to Dojo, Master Fung said that it was alright for him to stay the night and that he would sleep in the guest quarters. When they got back to the temple Jake carried her to the infirmary so she could be taken care of. Then he went to the "rooms" and went to bed, waiting for the next morning.

* * *

sry...I have to end it here...until next...hmmm...I dont know, 3,5 reviews??? PLZ R&R AND PPPPLLLLZZZZ DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 


	24. the scream and the elements

hihi!I know I said I wouldnt update until I got reviews...but I just couldnt help it...! so enjoy!

* * *

It was the next morning and Raimundo and Kimiko were in the infirmary waiting for Angie to wake up. Then after about 15 minutes Angie shot up screaming.

Rai: Ang, are you alright?

Angie: I am screaming at the top of my lungs, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

Rai: I m guessing that's a 'no'.

Kimiko: Duh! Well what was your-

Omi: Is everything alright?

Ross: Yeah we heard a scream and a 'what do you think'?

MasterF: Is everything alright my young monks?

Kimiko: I don't think so Master Fung.

Angie: Yeah, I just had a…uh…bad dream that's all.

MasterF: Alright, hurry and get dressed everyone I have an announcement to make.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to their "rooms". They all got dressed in their temple robes and went to the training field. There they saw Master Fung and Dojo waiting for them.

MasterF: I have 2 announcements, the first one is there will be no training for today.

Monks: WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO HHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MasterF: (clears throat and everyone stops) the second thing. You know about the four elements fire, wind, earth, and water, well there is more. As in thunder, lightning, and stuff like that. You see, some of you do have an element, some of you don't, and 1 of you has more than 1. Oh, and 1 of you has a power.

Angie: Awesome!

MasterF: I will tell you your element and for 1 of you, your power but first, the ones with no power are Ross and Casey.

Ross and Casey: Aw, man.

MasterF: Nick-thunder and Leslie-lightning. For the power Ashley-absorbing and flying.

Ashley: AWESOME!!!

MasterF: And last but not least, Angie. You're elements are fire like Kimikos, energy, and matter. But you also have a power.

Angie: I do?

MasterF: Well, I wouldn't call it a power. You're eye's change color by the mood you're in, like at the ball when you were angry, your eye's started to turn red and when you got even more mad your eye's turned to flames.

Angie: Really? But what is the color of my eye's, like the real color, I never really bothered to look and find out.

MasterF: The real color is gray. It means that you are relaxed and a little curious.

Angie: Cool!

MasterF: But you must be careful, you're emotions might get the better of you, like at the ball.

Angie: Oops…my bad. He he. Then she started to bush a little and her eye's turned a very light pink but turned back to normal after a few seconds.

MasterF: Ashley, your powers you have already used but you just didn't know it.

Ashley: Really?

MasterF: Yes, at the ball. When Angie turned into a big flame you're hand was on her shoulder.

Ashley: Oh yeah. But how come I did not pass out but Angie did?

MasterF: Because, my young monk, Angie was using all of the energy and you were feeding off of the energy which made her lose her strength.

Ashley: Oops. I'm sorry Angie!

Angie: No big. But Master, why did my whole body heat up?

Jake: Yeah, when I grabbed her arm it hurt to touch it.

MasterF: That is because of you're emotions, Angie. You felt angry and that reminded you of fire.

Angie: Oh.

MasterF: Now my young ones today you may do as you wish. I will be meditating with the other monks if you have any questions.

And with that he disappeared leaving the chosen ones to do as they wish.

* * *

finally...now u know theyre elements! my friend Gabby just kept bugging me to do that sooner or later...at least she wont be bugging me...for now anyway...I hope yall enjoyed it!!!and now I mean it...REVIEW OR ILL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN!!!BWAHAHAHAHAHA-chokes cuz of evil laugh-ok...I think-cough-u all get the picture...ouch... 


	25. pictures and random baker guy?

HIHI!!! and everyone...just to let u know...u better be fricken happy that Im gonna update sooo much in the past 20minutes...cause if ur not...I WILL HUNT U DOWN AND SMACK U SILLY!!!GET IT?GOT IT?GOOD!!!but anyway...enjoy!(Im watching u...)

* * *

They all started to talk about the powers and extra elements. But Angie slipped away without anyone seeing her. When she was back in the temple she walked cautiously to her cubical so no one would hear her. When she was in her "room" she took out a photo album. It had pictures of her friends and family and pets back home. She sighed as she was looking at the pictures; she missed everyone and everything back in Grand Rapids. Even though nothing really happened in GR she still missed and loved it, no matter what. But when she gets old enough to travel by herself she plans to move to Tokyo, Japan, she's been planning this ever since she was 10. She laughed at the thought, but it was a nice laugh and not one of those 'I can't believe me' laughs. She found a picture of her mom, dad, her three sisters (Chris, Michelle, and Anneliese), her brother in-laws (Justine and Terri Jr.), and her favorite part of the picture-her and her dog and cat (dog-Midnight cat-Panther). She missed everyone back at home; even Fred the baker at the bakery 1 mile from her house. He would always give her a discount on the goodies she bought there-especially on her b-day.

back to the training field

Ross: Hey guys? Where's Angie?

Everyone stopped and looked around with no site of her.

Ashley: I wonder where she went.

Rai&Kim: I think we know.

Kimiko: We'll be right back.

So with that she grabbed Raimundo by the arm and went to the cubicles. When they got to Angies there was a sign on the door and it read:

_Do not enter especially these three: Casey, Omi, and Jack Spicer._

So they both knocked on the door; and waited for a reply.

Angie: Who is it?

Kimiko: It's me and Rai. Can we come in?

Angie: Uh…sure.

She let them in and that was about the first time that they really saw her "room". All of the walls were full of pictures of herself, her pets, her friends, her family-and some weird man in a baker

Rai: So why did you just…slip away from the group?

Kimiko: Yeah, why didn't you tell us?

Angie: Well, it's none of your business.

Raimundo and Kimiko then heard some faint music but just clear enough to hear it.

Rai: Is that music?

Angie: Yeah.

Kimiko: Who is it?

Angie: Hanna Montana; my parents got me the CD of her songs 1 Christmas, I never stopped thanking them.

The music was playing so they stopped to hear the music:

_I'm more than just, you're average girl._

_I like to turn me up, and show the world._

_Cause something talk to talk, this girl just wants to rock._

_I'm individual, I'm not like anyone._

_I can be glamorous just like you see in all the magazines._

_I can be cool as ice, or anything I wanna beeeee._

_Who said, who said I can't be super man_

_I say, I say that I know I can._

_Who said, who said I can't be 10 feet tall _

_I say, I say that I can have it all._

The music went on but they just started to talk again.

* * *

DID EVERYONE ENJOY???GOOD!I expect reviews...so review people! PLZ! IM BEGGING ALL OF U!!! HAVE MERCY ON UR SOULS!!!(y the frick did I just say that...)adn may I remind u...NO FLAMERS!!!plz R&R and DO NOT forget to review!!!plz and thank u!!!- 


	26. NV?

ok...heres another chapter...

* * *

Kimiko: Nice music, what was the song?

Angie: Well, the one that just got done was "Who Said" and this one is "Just Like You".

Rai: Cool. So why won't you tell us why you didn't tell us why you left?

Angie paused a little to try and figure out what he just said, then she said:

Angie: Well is it really important?

Rai: Well not real-

Angie: So there's no reason to bring it up.

Rai just crossed his arms, another song came up it was called "I Got Nerve", and Angie started to sing it quietly.

Kimiko: You're a good singer, Ang!

Angie: What? Who was singing? I wasn't singing, who was singing, I defiantly was…not singing.

Rai: Uh-huh, yeah…sure you weren't.

Angie: Ok, fine! I was singing! Please don't tell anybody! Please!

Rai: Alright we won't! Why is it such a big deal anyway?

Angie: (sigh) Because, I don't like people hearing me sing. I never let anybody hear me sing!

Kimiko: Why?

Angie: Just because.

Rai: Alright, whatever. But anyway, how do you like your three elements?

Kimiko: Yeah, that must be cool!!!

Angie: Yeah, I guess it's…uh…pretty cool…heh.

Rai: Let me see your eye's for a sec.

He lifted her head up and looked in her eyes and saw 2 letters they were…NV! He sat back down and then said:

Rai: How come your eyes say NV?

Angie: Uh…uh…no reason!

Kimiko: But NV stands for…nervous!

Rai: Your nervous about something aren't you?!

Angie: Of-of course n-not…why w-w-would you s-say that…he he…?

Rai and Kim: But-

Angie: Oh, well would you look at the time it's time to-uh…go over there! Bye guys!

She quickly walked out of the cube.

Rai: It seems like she's hiding something from us.

Kim just hit her forehead in annoyance from the very slow minded monk(well duh...its Raimundo were talkin bout!).

* * *

I hope u liked it!(u better have...) 


	27. Its telling me to go back home

ok other chapter...

* * *

After Angie ran out of the cube Rai and Kim went looking for her. Then it hit them; she was at the pond near the temple, everyone knows that that's the place to think (or hide). So they quietly walked to the pond hiding behind every tree; just to be careful. When they got to the pond they saw Angie looking at her reflection in the pond with her just sitting there; her knees to her chest while hugging them. They hide behind the closest tree. 

Angie: You guys can come out now, I know you're here.

They walked out from behind the tree a little embarrassed that she new that they were there. They smiled sheepishly and waved.

Kimiko: Hi, Ang. How did you know we were here?

Rai: Yeah.

Angie: It's been years guys, you think someone would remember your smell; but I really wish I could forget Rais.

Rai: Hey now!

Kimiko: Wait, smell?

Angie: Yeah, I remember a lot of things by smell. And besides I could feel your vibrations.

Rai: Oh…well then what are you thinking about. He said while Kimiko and he sat on different sides of her.

Angie: Just stuff.

Kimiko: Come on Ang, you know you can tell us anything.

Angie: (sigh) alright. Well you know it's been a lot of years since I've first joined the temple. But have you guys ever really thought about…if this is what you want to do for the rest of your life? I mean I really wanted to move to Tokyo, Japan actually. Kim you must be so lucky to live in Japan, I have always wanted to live in Tokyo. But I also miss my family and friends, especially my pets back home.

MasterF: Then there is nothing standing in your way young monk.

They turned around to see Master Fung behind them.

Angie: Oh my gosh Master Fung I'm so sorry if I-

MasterF: Do not worry, it is alright. But I understand that you are feeling a little home sick.

Angie: Yes Master, but what about the temple and more importantly my elements, will you guys be ok without me?

MasterF: We will be alright, young one. But the most important thing right now is to listen to your heart. What is your heart telling you?

Angie: It's telling me to go back home. She said in a small voice.

MasterF: Then you must pack if you wish to make your flight; it departs tomorrow at 9:00am.

Angie: Yes Master.

She bowed to him and all four of them walked back to the temple.

* * *

ok...need...to...update...AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	28. what I say?

oh u know what it is already...

* * *

When they arrived at the temple Master Fung went to meditate and Angie went to tell the others that she was going back home. While the three were walking Rai was totally against her going.

Rai: But Ang, you can't leave! Who is gonna help me with my pranks? Who is gonna make the jokes and the good come backs? Who is gonna cheer us up?

Kimiko: Rai, shut it, it's gonna make it harder for her to leave.

He then got a big evil grin on his face.

Kimiko: RAI!

Rai: Alright, alright, and alright. Geese.

Angie: I wonder what the others will say.

after she tells the others

All but Ang, Kim, and Rai: YOU'RE WHAT???!!!

Angie: I am…uh…going back home.

Ross: When?

Angie: Tomorrow at 9:00am.

Casey: Why are you leaving?

Angie: (sigh) Because…because I don't want to do this the rest of my life, Casey! I want to do something else and NOT wear a bath robe each freaking day of my life!

Ross: But-

Angie: Just forget it, I'm gonna go pack.

After she left everyone shot a death glare at Casey.

Casey: What? What I say?


	29. packing

She started to pack her things; while she was packing she thought that coming here in the first place was a big mistake. She was now a wudi warrior, but it would be useless now. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking at her door.

Angie: Who is it?

Rai: It's Rai can I come in?

Angie: Sure.

He opened the door; he was made leader of the team which made him a shoku warrior.

Rai: Hey.

Angie: Hey.

Rai: So you're really leaving huh?

Angie: (sigh) Yeah, I guess so.

Rai: Want me to help?

Angie: Sure, I could use a extra hand.

Rai: Cool.

For the rest of the day they were packing all of Angies stuff away for tomorrow. After they were done it was time for bed. They said good night to each other and went to sleep.


	30. before its too late

boohoo...Im leaving...CRAPIT! did I just say Im? I-I ment-uh...s-shes leaving! how sad... :( carry on!

* * *

It was now morning and everyone was down, even Master Fung. They all went to the air port in town and Angies plane was about to board. Clay gave her a big bear hug that made it hard to breath; she gave Omi a big hug, she gave Kimiko a hug, she gave Ashley and Leslie a hug at the same time, she gave Ross a high five, she and Casey just shook hands, she and Nick hugged, she gave Master Fung a hug, she gave Dojo a big hug that made it hard for him to breath, and she jumped in Rais arms and hugged him; but she also whispered in his ear:

Angie (whispering): Promise me you'll tell Kim the truth? Girls like her don't come around often; you should tell her before its too late.

He put her down and said:

Rai: Promise. And don't forget to write, e-mail, and call!

Angie: I won't!

Airport voice: Flight 86 is now boarding.

Angie: That's my plane, I better get going.

MasterF: And do not forget, the temple is always open.

Angie: Thanks Master Fung, bye everyone…I'll miss all of you!

Omi: Please do not forget us!

Angie: Now how could I forget you guys? Bye!

Everyone: Bye!!!

She boarded her plane and it took off, everyone waved good bye and started to get on Dojo and his 40ft self. But Angies words were still ringing in Rais head: _you should tell her before it's too late. Tell her before its too late. Before it's too late. Before it's too late._ Those words just wouldn't stop in his head; he had to tell her soon…before it's too late.

* * *

cool! echo!echo!echo!echo!echo! PIE!!! PIE!!! PIE!!! PIE!!! PIE!!! cool!...its like having my own fan club of pie...(me insane!) 


	31. PUT ME DOWN!

here...I know the last chapter was kinda a cliffy and my chapters ARE kinda short...but thats y I updated so much last night!anyway enjoy!!!

* * *

Her plane arrived at the airport and her family and friends were there even…Jake!

Angie: Jake!

Jake: Surprise!

She jumped in to his arms and hugged him; like she did with Rai.

Angie: What are you doing back home? I thought you were still at the air temple?

Jake: Well, I graduated and so I went back home.

Angie: Really? Congrats! What kind of Master are you?

Jake: I'm a Master Monk.

Angie: That's Awesome!!!

Jake: Yeah, it's pretty cool. So why did you decide to come home?

Angie: I just didn't want to do that for the rest of my life, and besides everyone is always protecting me because they think that I'll get hurt or something; I mean like I can take care of myself thank you!

Chase: Well then why don't you fight me?

She and Jake turned around to spot the one and only Chase Young behind them.

Angie: What do you want, Chase?

Chase: Well your powers of course.

Angie: Well you aint getting them.

Chase: Oh yeah? You and what army?

Rai: This army!

Rai kicked Chase in the back making him (suprisingly)fall. Then Rai went over to Angie.

Rai: Are you alright?

Angie: I'm FINE! You know I can handle myself; I'm not two years old.

Clay: Well all of us were just worried that's all.

Angie: Well stop worrying! I can handle what ever Chase has in store for me.

Rai: What do you mean?

Angie: He said that he wanted my element's that's all.

Rai: Well then there's a reason to protect you come on.

Angie: Oh no, I am not going-

Rai grabbed her around the waist and put her over his shoulder.

Angie: Hey! PUT ME DOWN!!! I AM STAYING RIGHT HERE!!! I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THE TEMPLE!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!! JAKE HELP HERE!!!

Jake: Sorry Ang, they are right; you can't handle Chase by you're self. He's just way to powerful.

Angie: Uh, HELLO!!! I have elements, I was a wudi warrior; and I think I can handle myself, thank you very much!

Rai: Sorry, aint gonna happen.

Angie: UUUUUUUGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They got on Dojo and flew off. Angie was trying to jump off but Rai and Clay kept her down soon she fell asleep in Rais arms. When they got to the temple, Rai put Angie in her old "room" and then waited for the next morning.

* * *

there ya goes ppls!!! Ill probably put up another chapter after this one... 


	32. why do girls always have to scream

me:I like updating...hehe...!me evil for making cliff hangers...heh heh heh...

Omi:...EEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIILLLLLL!!!!!!

me: not in ths story too!(sigh)I guess I better do it again...

Kimiko: do what again?

me: just watch. hey Omi? LOOK! SQUIRL!

Omi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SQUIRL!!!!!!! GET THAT DESIESE CARRYING VERMAN AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rai: Dude. Its a squirl.

Omi: an EVIL squirl!

(just then emo ninja walks in with grocries in her hands)

emo ninja: uh, is this a bad time?

me: of course not emo ninja! guys, this is my friend; Emo Ninja!

emo ninja: peace!

Omi: Peace of what?cake?pie?spoon?

Clay: spoon?

emo ninja: SPOON???WHERE???

me: no one EVER say the word spoon.

Rai: (gets evil smile on face)spoon!

emo ninja: SPOON!(runs around crazy)

me: RAIMUNDO PEDROSA IM GONNA-

Kimiko: Here-let me handle this...

CENSORED-CENSORED-CENSORED-CENSORED-CENSORD.

me: Ouch-eeek-o-ah;thats gonna hurt in the morning...

Rai: OK OK OK!!!

Kimiko: there we go...

me: ANYWHO! emo ninja will be helping me with my stories-she will be helping me in the begining and at the end!

Clay: with all the books?

me: yep!

emo ninja: yay!

me: ok-so u probably dont want us to jabber on all day; so enjoy!(btw; Id plug ur ears again)

* * *

Angie was now awake and so was everyone else but suddenly everyone heard a scream.

Angie: RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She stomped outside and stopped in front of an apple tree; there sitting was the one and only, Raimundo Pedrosa.

Rai: Yes?

Angie: TAKE ME BACK HOME, NOW!!!

Rai: Not gonna happen.

Angie: I CAN HANDLE MYSELF YA KNOW! IM NOT A BABY!!!

Rai: I know you're not a baby; we are just protecting you for you're own good.

Angie: THEN STOP!!!

Rai: Why?

Angie: Because…I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!! THAT'S WHY!!!

Rai: Really? Then how come you can't control your temper?

Angie: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just then Jake comes near the two.

Jake: Hey guys what's up?!

Angie: GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!

Then she stomps off to the lake; out of site.

Jake: (sigh) I better go talk to her.

Rai: K.

When Jake was out of site Raimundo went to follow him; he new something was going on between Jake and Angie…and he had to find out what.

* * *

me: there u have it!

Rai: but it was short!

me: DEAL WITH IT!!!

Rai: ya know; for a girl thats crazy about me-u sure do have a strange way of showing it.

me: WHAT???I AM NOT CRAZY ABOUT U!!! KIMIKO IS!!!

Kimiko: (looks up from Goo Zombies 9)what?

Rai: so? you love me Kimi?

Kimiko: WHAT WHO TOLD U THAT???

Rai: her.(points at me)

me: uh-ehe-hi!(waves sheepishly)

Kimiko: She loves you like crazy!

me: WHAT???

Rai: Oh! playing hard to get are we?(gets evil grin on face)

me: oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh nononononononono! Raimundo Pedrosa-u get away from me this instant!EMO NINJA! HELP HERE!(Rai chases authoress around)

emo ninja: uh-no can do boss! but I will say what no one else wants to do! PLZ R&R and PLZ dont forget to review!

me:(stops running)and again...NO FLAMERS!!! and go easy on emo ninja...she has feelings too!

(Rai tackles authoress)

me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GET THIS PERVERT OFF OF ME!!!

Kimiko: he is not a pervert!

me: Oh...then will you be so kinda as to GET HIM OFF A ME!!!!!!

Kimiko: Pff. fine.fine.fine.


	33. thinking and its a short one!

me: ok...thank you guys for the reviews! and Im glad one of u enjoys Emo Ninja!(oh and btw; she is CRAZY about spoons and cotten balls)

Emo Ninja: I made carrots!

me: (and carrots)

Rai: How can you make carrots-from the stove?

emo ninja: HAHAHAHAH!!! no one can make carrots from the stove silly! I made them out of spoons!

me: (see?)uh-yeah(pssst! no one eat the carrots if ya want to keep ur teeth!)anywho! this chapter is mainly bout Angie thinking.

Rai: About what-

me: JUST READ IT!!!

Rai: Alright alright alright!yeesh...

me: thank you. But in some earlier chapies I named all of her siblings names-so I might have to change them! dont ask why though! So thats why I mentioned a sibilings name that u never heard before;k?but any way; enjoy ppls!

* * *

**WITH ANGIE**

She was on her knees staring at her reflection in the water. Did she really grow up to be this bitter and depressing? She does admit, she is a spoiled little brat and she is just one of those people who just have to be mad at something every second. She let out a mad/annoyed groan and splashed her reflection and hugged her knees again. She remembered that when her oldest sister Anika had her wedding, Anika made her own programs for the ceremony and she described everyone that was in her wedding, counting Angie. This is what she wrote about Angie: _Angie is Anikas youngest sister, she is very sweet, giving, and kind hearted. Angie is ten years old, but for a ten year old she has a big heart and cares for others._

Angie thought about that in her head for a few seconds.

Angie: Yeah right, Anika. What do you think I've been doing for the last 16 years, baking cupcakes?

But she also remembered that the wedding was 6 years ago, she was now six-teen and could take care of herself; but everyone at the temple didn't see that, she guessed. But for the rest of her time at this spot she decided to think about what would of happened to her if Raimundo and Clay had never come to rescue her.

* * *

me: there we go!

Rai: How come I have to be the one curious bout Ang & Jake???

me: because u have a crush on her in the story, duh!

Rai: u mean u.

me: FOR THE LAST TIME IT IS NOT ME!

Rai: Then how come ya have the same name, huh?

emo ninja: hey Ang-

me: because I have two friends that have the same name as me!

emo ninja: Ang?

Rai: or r ya just saying that so u wont have to admit u like me?

emo ninja: Ang!

me: dream on!

emo ninja: ANG!!!

me: WHAT?!

emo ninja: ur boyfriend is on the phone!

Rai: U HAVE A BOYFRIEND???

me: told ya I didnt like u!

Rai: oh come on ang! who could resist this handsom face?(puts on charming smile)

me: Pff. I think I can.

Rai:(frowns)

me: uh-just tell Rai Ill call him later! Im kinda busy!k Emo ninja?

emo ninja: got it!

Rai: why did u say my name?

me: cuz he has the same name as u! y?

Rai: uh-no reason!

Kimiko: uh guys?

Clay: Shouldnt we be goin now?

me: right-sry! Rai talks too much!(Rai shoots authoress death glare)anywho! u dont want to hear us jabbering again. so R&R and PPPLLLZZZ dont forget to review!!!

emo ninja: PEACE OUT!!!


	34. running

me: ok-uh; I forget what I was gonna say...oh yeah! Im eating pie!

everyone: Oo...

me: uh-anyway!

emo ninja: NEWS REPORT NEWS REPORT!!!

me: no emo ninja! not yet!

emo ninja: awww...why not? WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST CUPCAKES???

Jake: She didnt even mention cupcakes...

me: JAKE! YOUR HERE!

Rai: oh-Jake. Great.

me: why? you jealous(sp?)?

Rai: N-no!

me: yes u are; I can tell! but if u are really jealous; I guess I can at least give you this(JUST DONT TELL MY BOYFRIEND!!!)

(authoress gives Rai a peck on the lips)

Rai: YES!!! WOOOO HOOO!!!

me: (sigh) boys.

Jake: WHY THE FRICK DID YOU DO THAT???

me: to make him feel better! PLZ DONT TELL MY BOYFRIEND!!!

Jake: Why shouldnt I???

Rai: Why? u jealous?(gets smirk on face)

Jake: O-of course not!

Rai: suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure ur not! whatever!

me: why do I always have to do this?

(authoress gives Jake a peck on the lips)

Jake: YA HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! GO JAKE-MAN!!!YEA-YA!!!!!

me: geese...

Rai: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...(steam comes out of ears)

me: uh-

Rai: WELL I CAN BEAT THAT!(grabbs authoress and kisses her--------------------then;oh wait----then lets go)HA!

me: O.O...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEWEWEWEWEWEEWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

Jake: wow! Im impressed! she never screamed when I kissed her!

Rai: shut-up...

emo ninja: uh-ok then!(A/N: and one more thing...EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!)

emo ninja: I guess its up to me then! enjoy ppls!

* * *

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling of leaves behind her. She got into a fighting stance and looked into the direction of the bush.

Angie: Who's there? She asked very mad/scared.

The intruder came out from the trees; it was just Jake. Angie turned around and crossed her arms.

Angie: Go away. She snapped

Jake: No, I won't go away. Come on Ang; we used to tell each other everything! Don't you remember?!

Angie: Well people change, Jake. She sneered

Jake: Come on! You have been all weird and mad at me ever since I left for the air temple! What was I supposed to do? He said in an angry tone

Angie turned around and said in a mad voice…

Angie: Make a choice.

Jake just starred at her with a sad face then he finally spoke…

Jake: Ang… but he was cut off by Angie just running by him back into the forest full of trees.

Jake: Angie, wait!

But she never stopped; she just kept running, running,-and running.

* * *

Jake: what did I do to make you run Ang?

Rai: she saw youre face!(victorious smirk on face)

me: FOR THE LAST TIME IT IS NOT ME!!! IT IS A FRIEND WHO JUST HAPPENS TO HAVE THE SAME NAME AS ME FOR HEVANS SAKE!!!!!!!!

Rai: ooooooooooooooo! Jake got her pissed...

Jake: dont make me electricute u...

Rai: but u dont have the element! ha!

Jake: maybe-but I know someone who does!

Rai: uh-nvm!!!hehe...yeah...

me: ok-NO MORE KISSY!!! and Rai; if ya want to kiss somebady-kiss Kimiko; its destany!

Rai: u creep me out how u talk...

me: Ignoring that;anyway! PLZ R&R and PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZ dont forget to review!!!

emo ninja: peace(again!)!

Ma


	35. the best night ever

me: ok-no more time to argue. I gots to get ready for school. enjoy!!!

* * *

She finally came back to the temple. When she got there she past by Rai and the gang.

Rai: Hey Ang!

She didn't say anything-nothing. She stomped back to her "room" and packed her things-she didn't care if she was held against her will to stay here-she was going back home, and NOTHING was gonna stop her. When she was done packing she brought her things with her to the volt and took out the golden tiger claws.

Angie: GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!!! She yelled. But she didn't know but there was a person behind her and a person behind the person that was behind her(confusing I know). Suddenly she (they) were at a beach on top of a grass covered hill-with the sunset right ahead. She sat down with her stuff beside her and sighed. She didn't notice the other two figures come out behind her. The first person was Jake-he wanted to apulagise for earlier, he saw her sitting-watching the sunset. The second person was Raimundo-he just wanted to see what those two were up to and to find out what was wrong.

Jake: Beautiful,isnt it? He said standing behind her.

She turned around and was surprised to see Jake-but her expression changed into a sad frown quickly. She turned back to look at the sunset. Jake sat next to her.

Jake: Look Ang, I'm really sorry about earlier. But why won't you tell me what's wrong?

Angie: It's nothing, really it's nothing.

Jake: Alright, but if u ever need to talk to me just say the word-I'm always open.

Angie: Thanks, but lets welcome are guest, Raimundo.

When Raimundo heard his name he was a little worried if she would yell at him or not. So he stepped forward to the other monks.

Rai: Sorry?

Angie: You know for the leader you are really nosey.

Rai: What? I have a natural curiosity.(AVATAR!!!)

Angie: (sigh of annoyance).

Rai: Anyway, where are we?

Angie: Were at Lake Michigan by my home town. I always used to go here when I was mad or if I just needed to think.

Rai: Hey Jake? Can you give us a minute?

Jake: Sure.

He walked away from the two-leaving them to talk. Raimundo sat down next to Angie.

Rai: Look I'm really sorry that I've been over protective lately. It's just that I don't want to lose another member of the team, and the truth is that-that-that well…I really like you.

Angie: Really? Cause I feel the same way, Rai. I-

She was cut of by Raimundo kissing her. This was the best night ever! _'(sigh)why do I always have to be so cute!?'_ Angie thought.

* * *

Rai: Ew...at leats I kiss someone pretty!

Kimiko: Hey!

me: Ok...no more tim for chit-chat! I got to go to school so Ill write later yall! check out my new story too!

emo ninja: peace!


	36. WTF IS WIT ALL THE KISSING?

me: ok...sry I didnt have time to talk last time!!!

Rai: w/e...

emo ninja: cheese...spoons...carrots...cottenballs...pie-

me: PIE!!!

everyone: ...

me: uh...enjoy!

* * *

They finally broke apart.

Rai: So does this mean were together?

Angie: I guess so! But…I thought u liked Kimiko?!.

Rai: (sigh) I don't really know if I do or not but-

Angie: I know u love here Rai…its ok.

Rai: But I kissed you. And we are a couple. I just don't know what to do.

He looked away. Then Angie put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Angie: Just follow your heart…it will tell you the answer that you already knew.

He looked over at Angie-she smiled; he smiled back.

Rai: What now?

Angie: Remember what I told you before I almost left for home?

Rai: Yeah…

Angie: Then there's my answer.

She got up and walked to where Jake was standing. Raimundo followed. Jake had one of his hands in the golden tiger claws and the other around Angies waist.

Jake: GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!!!!!!!!!!!!

A purple portal with white swirls appeared and they all jumped through-with Angies luggage.

* * *

me: its short...I know...and it sux...Ill just put up another chapter after this...Im sorta tired cuz I just got back from my older siss play. she was the mean counsler-but as we all know; counslers NEVER help.

Rai: seriously...

Kimiko: duh...

Clay: agreed...

Omi: uh...what they said...

emo ninja: totally...

Jake: ditto...

me: OK I GET IT!!!

Clay: no one likes me...

Rai: yep-OUCH!(authoress punched Rai in the arm)

me: ignor(sp?) him; but in my new story u r paired up with my friend Isabella(Izzy)! she thinks ur cute!

Clay: well at least SOMEone cares...

me: yeah thats nice...but back to me! I better hurry cuz I gotz skoolz tomorrow...ew. bu-bi!!!

emo ninja: PEACE OUT!


	37. nope

me: ok...Im like- seriously bored...

Rai: well when r u never?

me: shut-up...I can make u kiss someone! HA!

Rai: yeah-suuuuuuuuure...and who would that be?

me: I dont know...clay...Omi...Dojo...ur butt-

Rai: WHOA WHOA WHOA!!! NON GAY GUY HERE!!!

me: HEY! no yelling at the authoress! Just for that-Ill make u kiss someone!

Rai: u wouldnt...

me: oh I would...

(authoress makes Rai kiss Kimiko)

me: ahhh...so cute...what a cute couple!

Kimiko: WHY DID U KISS ME???

Rai: SHE MADE ME!!!

me: ...uh...GOTTA GO! ENJOY!

(authoress gets chased around by Kimiko and Raimundo during the whole story)

* * *

They got back to the temple a few seconds later in the vault. 

Angie: So I guess this means I'm not going anywhere, huh?

Jake&Rai: Nope.

Angie: (sigh) Thought so. Well night guys.

Jake&Rai: Night.

Angie: Ok, you can stop that now…

Jake&Rai: Gotcha. They looked at each other in annoyance.

Angie: (sigh) Ug. Never mind. (Murmurs under breath) nimrods.

She walked up the long vault stair case to her "room". She did really want to go home but she finally relised that she really belonged here; with her _family_.

* * *

Rai: whats with all of the mushy stuff??? no wait-whats with all of the romance(sp?)??? 

me: if my story (or A story for that matter) doesnt have some romance or a pairing...I CANNOT work with it.

Rai: and...why is that?

me: I dunno...

emo ninja: SCENE FROM INVADER ZIM: Zim: Gir! Ive been kidnapped! Gir: YAY!!! Zim: No Gir...thats bad. Gir: Oh...YAY!!! END SCENE!!!

Clay: what the...?

me: uh...thats her favorite show...other than Xiaolin Showdown(which is my fav!!!)!

Omi: well everyone really only watches it for me of course...

me: no...they dont. But I really only watch it cuz I love it when u mess up slang and I like when Kimiko says "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP ABUSING THE ENGLISH LAGUAGE!!!" to Clay and I like it when Clay annoys(sp?) everyone with his metephores(SP?) but I mostly watch it because Raimundo and Kimiko make such a cute pair!

Rai: uh...

Kimiko: uh...

emo ninja: ...

(suddenly someone turn the power off and everything is black)

me: RAI?

Rai: KIMIKO?

Kimiko: CLAY?

Clay: OMI?

Omi: AUTHORESS???

emo ninja: EMO NINJA!!!

everyone: ...

me: uh-anyway...g2g! bu-bi! PLZ R&R!!!

emo ninja: peace out!


	38. to the lake AGAIN!

enjoy!

* * *

She went to sleep late last night; Master Fung already new what she was trying to do last night and decided to let the hard working monks have a day off-so Angie and the others (Raimundo in particular) got to sleep in. But at about 11:00am she woke up…not really awake…but close enough.

Nick: Morning sleepy head!

Casey: It's more like good afternoon Frankenstein jr.!!!!!!!

Then Ross and Ashley hit Casey on both sides of the arms.

Casey: Ouch!

Angie: You are so lucky that I'm sleepy right now (yawn).

Rai: Well, where do you plan on running off to today?!  
Angie: Hmmm, probably the lake…just to think a little bit

Clay: Sorry partner; spots already taken…

Angie: And by whom my I ask?

Everyone: Jake.

Angie: (Sigh) I'll go talk to him…but first I'll get my regular clothes on.

Kimiko: Good idea.

So Angie went back to her "room" to change. When she was done she headed out the so called "door" and headed for the lake...AGAIN!!!

* * *

me: sry I havent made that long of chapters...my boyfriends big brother Mike (my favorite) got in a car accident and he broke his ankle and arm. when I got in my car accident I just got seat belt burns and my head was throbing (it hurt to think)and I had a black out...thats all. But I said something funny when I got in my car accident...I said to my older sister(the one who was driving)"Am I dead? are we in hevan?" isnt that funny?! Its crappy weather out...raining...thunder...lightning...cloudy...windy...my kina weather! PLZ R&R!!!

emo ninja: peace!


	39. why do I have to be so cute?

me: ok...sry I didnt update yesterday like I usually would...I was sick.

emo ninja: with what? strep throat?cold?flue?namonia(sp?)???

Rai: did she just use her head to think???

me: Im suprised she could even think!

emo ninja: ha-ha.very funny.

me: yes-yes it was! But I _did_ have namonia once-it can kill ya ya know...ewww...

Rai: can we stop talking bout that now? its making me sick just thinking bout it.

me: right. ok! well enjoy!

* * *

Jake P.O.V. 

'I just wanted to think; so I went to the lake where Angie usually goes. I guess it's a nice place to think; but not better than Michigan of course. Me and Angie met in 5th grade, we were best friends until this stupid dragon thing…' thought Jake.

end of P.O.V.

Angie came to the entrance of the lake to see Jake sitting on the edge of it; looking into the water. Jake was still looking into the water when Angie stood beside him; he saw her reflection in the water and turned around to see her caring and concerned dark gray eye's.

Jake: Hey. He said turning back to the water.

Angie: Hi. She sat beside him looking into the water as well.

Angie: Why'd ya do it?

This caught his attention; so he turned to her-she still looking at the water-and asked:

Jake: Do what?

Angie: (sigh) Why did you go after me when I tried to leave-why did you come?

Jake: Cause-you're my best friend; like I would want my best friend to go back home.

Angie: Well thanks; I really appreciate you coming after me-thanks.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. She got up and said-

Angie: Come on we better get going.

Jake: Wait! He said while grabbing her arm. Then he kissed her on the lips.

-Angies thoughts-

'-happy sigh- Why do I have to be so cute?!'

* * *

me: dont have time to argue(sp?)! cousin has a baby shower today! PPPLLLZZZ R&R!!! 

emo ninja: peace out!

(btw...sry it was short!!! Ill probably update after the shower!)


	40. Chapter 40

me: ok...Im too out of it to say it...

Rai: fine-

Kimiko: Ill-

Clay: say-

Omi: It!

emo ninja: enjoy ppls! HA!

* * *

He wanted it to last forever; but someone interrupted them-it was Chase Young. 

Chase: Aw. Isn't that sweet? Little Ang has a boyfriend!

Angie: What do you want?

Chase: What I said before-your powers.

Jake: Don't you dare touch her!

Chase: Fine. I'll take you instead.

Chase suddenly appeared behind Jake and grabbed his arm.

Angie: Jake!

Jake: Tell the others!

And then they disappeared into smoke-leaving Angie alone at the lake.

She ran as fast as her body could go; running out of breath quickly-but she never stopped. Soon after, she came to the temple; everyone was inside in the kitchen talking. Then she came running through the "door"and collapsed on the floor ; like her element energy-she has run out of all of it.

Nick: Angie!

Kimiko: Oh my gosh! What happened???

Angie could only whisper a few words out of her mouth-

Angie: Chase-Jake.

Then-nothing.

* * *

me: ok...yeah u know the drill... 

emo ninja: PEACE OUT!!!(ok thats getting old.)


	41. healing

me: ok-I have ot updated in like--------FOREVER!!!

Rai: whats with all the dashes???

me: I ws thinking!!!

Rai: thats a first...

me: dont make me make you kiss someone again...Im thinking...hmmm...Clay?!

Rai: DUDET!!! HELLOOOO????!!!!! NOT GAY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!

me: fine...be that way! Ill make you kiss...emo ninja!!!

emo ninja and Rai: WHAT???!!!

me: u guys hate me for that dont ya?

emo ninja: oooooo you bet!!!

Rai: Im gonna-

Jake: hey! dont do anything to her!

Rai: oh plz...you like her! thats why ur always on her side.

Jake: dont make me hurt you...

Rai: BRING IT ON!!!

(Rai and Jake fight over authoress during the whole story)

emo ninja: -sigh-...boys...

me: seriously...especially our boys...anywho...enjoy!

* * *

Rai: Well I don't need a hearing device for that! Chase has Jake; but why?

Clay: I don't know partners but I think we should get Ang to the infirmary.

Omi: Yes; I veeeery much agree.

So Raimundo carried Angie bridal style to the infirmary. Then he laid her down on the bed; but then she started to float-and blue electricity surrounded the border over her body.

Kimiko: Whoa!!! I'll go get Master Fung!

So she ran out the door to fetch Master Fung. When she got back-with Master Fung at her side-Angie was still floating about 5cm off the bed with the blue electricity around her.

Fung: There is nothing to worry about young ones; she is just healing herself. One of her elements is energy; and she has run out-anyone like to tell me how?

Rai: (sigh) She came running through the kitchen "door" and then collapsed on the ground.

Casey: But she whispered two words.

Ross: They were-

Ashley: They were Chase-Jake.

Nick: And that's it; she didn't say anything after.

Leslie: Oh-what are we gonna do Master Fung?

Master Fung: Let her rest young ones; as for you, you will get Jake back; I think Angie will like that.

Omi: Why would Angie like that???

Fung: You will see young one; in time.

Then Master Fung left the infirmary; also leaving a very confused monk behind him.

* * *

me: there yall go!!! I know it was short again...but I dont care...

emo ninja: way to shoot the messenger Ang...

me: sry! Im just tired...and my eyes r starting to hurt...haha...I almost typed ears...weird...

Nick: STOP DOING '...'!!! ITS ANNOYING!!!

me: well..._sry_! geez. OH OH OH!!! MY MYSPACE HAS A JAPENESE(sp?) LOVE SONG NOW!!! if u want to see it just go to my profile and the first thing should be about A.I.M and myspace and there it will show you the URL!

Leslie: get on with it plz...Im getting bored...

me: pff! FINE! meany!meany!meany!-sigh-.anyway. PLZ R&R and plz visit my myspace then send me a message is ya have A.I.M and u want to be my buddy AND/OR if you liked my myspace and you have one and you want to add me as a friend! k?! bu-bi!!! luvyalls!!!

emo ninja: l8er!(HA! I bet u werent expecting that!HA!)


	42. chapter 42

me: ok...this chapter is a little short too...

Leslie: AGAIN???

Angie: WHAT IS WITH YOU WOMAN???!!!

me: sry! I wrote these a long time agao so they are very short!!!

Rai: OOOOO!!! GIRLS!!!

me: _idiot_. oops! did I just say that out loud?!

Rai: shut-up...

me: hehehe! anyway enjoy!

* * *

(A Week later)

Ross: Man, we haven't found anything about Jake; and Chases lair is hooked up…with guns.

Rai: Yeah, how are we gonna defeat someone with that?

Just then Leslie came running in.

Leslie: Guys!!! Angies waking up!

So everyone (especially Rai) ran to the infirmary; when they got there the blue electricity started to fade away and Angie started to float back down on the bed. Then there was silence-suddenly Angies eye's shot open; she sat up and her eye's didn't look the same-they were all blue, no white-just hot blue.

Rai: Angie? Are you okay?

Just then Angies eye's went back to normal; and so did she…then she got off the bed and stretched.

Angie: ah. Oh, hey guys! What did I miss?

Everyone just stood there; wide eyed.

Angie: Oh SHOOT!!! What about Jake? Is he alright? Where is he? Did you guys find him?

Ashley: No, were still thinking about a way to get in Chases lair-without getting shot by a bullet from his new guns.

Then Angie got an Idea.

Angie: Well…I think I can help you with that.

Rai: How?

Angie: Just watch; when we get to the lair I'll show you. Where's Dojo?

Dojo: Right here.

Angie: Good. Now we can go.

Nick: But don't you need to rest?

Angie: DUDE!!! I've been resting for a week now; and besides, you have to trust me for once. Or you can just stay here and I can get Jake back myself.

Omi: Were going with you!

Rai: Yeah, I haven't kicked butt in a long time.

Kimiko: Seriously.

Angie: Then what are you waiting for? Lets go!

So everyone else hopped on Dojo and flew off; to Chase Young's lair.

* * *

me: ok...if all of you guys are wondering why I update so often on this story is cause I made 45 chapters already and I want to get to chapter 45 cause thats my most reciant(sp?) one...I think I made it in Febuary...

Kimiko: can u gt on with it?

me: PFF! FINE! PLZ R&R but dont forget to review!!! and I updated my story "I Wish I Never Met You" if anyone likes that story...and I made a new one-which the title sucks...


	43. perfect strike

me: ok-Im getting closer to chapter 45!!! yay!!!

emo ninja: Im back!!! the instatute let me go early this year...

Rai: suprisingly...(sp?)

me: anyway Im too tired to argue so enjoy!!!

* * *

They finally got to Chases evil lair; Chase and Wuya-and Jack(wha...? whats with Jack?) were waiting outside for the monks. Dojo landed and then shrunk back to his regular size.

Chase: Angie! What a pleasant surprise! Where have you been?

Angie: I was healing-and now I'm ready to kick some butt!!!

Jack: Not gonna happen sweet pea!

Angie: NO one calls me sweet pea.

Just then everyone heard music-it was "This Is How A Heart Breaks" by Rob Thomas. Everyone looked over at Casey; he had a radio. He gave a thumbs-up to Angie-she smiled and turned back to Chase.

Angie: Like I said before…NO one calls me sweet pea…

Then the music did its thing: _And I'm steady but I'm starting to shake; but I don't know how much more I can take. Well this is it now everybody get down this is all I can take-this is how a heart breaks. You take a hit now you feel a break down-makes you stay wide awake this is how a heart breaks!_

Angie then turned to a huge walking flame(again) she bent down to the floor and put her hand on the ground-then fire formed around Chase, Jack, and Wuya. Then the fire turned into ice-then to rock-then to air-then to acid-and then to fire again! It was a cadge they were trapped in-but it didn't stop them. Chase blew on the cadge and it vanished.

Chase: Come on. That all you got?

Angie: Not even close.

Chase: Oh please-your just a weak, little, helpless, girl; whose way over her head; you will never be as powerful as me.

Angie: I may not get as powerful as you-but that doesn't mean I should QUIT!!!

Then she turned into her alien form-with long black hair, a very short shirt and skirt-her clothes were black too-there was metal plates on her legs, arms, stomached, and neck-on the neck part there were 5 jewels-sapphire blue (water and ice), flaming red (fire), pearl white (wind), emerald green (earth), and in the middle was a black one-it stood for energy and matter-and Angies personality. She also had metal arm plats for her hands.

Angie: Isea-forgour-agna-ogna-RUTHA!!!

That was something in her own language- it meant: You are the ignorant weakling!!! Then all of Angies elements formed together in her hands-in on giant strike of lightning.

Angie: Stay BACK!!! She told her friends.

Rai: But we need to help you!

Angie: No you don't! Please!!! Just trust me!

Rai: (sigh) Alright; I trust you.

He backed away; leaving her to do as she wished with her powers. If she messed this up-she would be gone; for GOOD. She finally made a choice-she threw it at Chase, Wuya, and Jack.

Jack: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It made it.

Angie: Perfect strike.

* * *

me: ok- it had some laguage I made up but I dont use it anymore...but mostly cuz I dont remember any of the words...but for the alien thing-just imagian(SP???) Blackfire from 'Teen Titans'.

Rai: just get on with it...my plane just landed and Im tired...

emo ninja: me too...

me: me too...so anywho! plz R&R and dont forget to review!!!

emo ninja: toota-loo!!! (haha!)


	44. saving Jake

me: ok...Ill update 2 as much today cuz I cant wait till chapter 45!!! and btw chapter 45 is really long...it took up I think; about...1 1/2 pages...Im not sure though...

Rai:well then get on with it!

emo ninja: seriously...

Reejiie: pie!

Kiyruo: whatever...

me: ...yeeeaaaaaaaaah...anyway; enjoy pplz!

* * *

It exploded making a HUGE explosion(sp?); making Angie plunge against the rock hard wall. The others almost fell off but Dojo caught them; the blast was made up of all different colors; mostly the jewels on Angies neck. Angie then turned back to her regular self after she hit the wall-and it hurt. She had a little trouble getting up but she got up anyway. Then the others ran over to her through the smoke. 

Kimiko: Angie! (Cough) that was amazing!

Omi: But how did you get into those other clothes so fast? And now you are back to your regular self? How?

Angie: I'll-um-tell you guys later. But now we have to get Jake out of here!

Rai: Right! Come on! Follow me!

So everyone followed Raimundo and Angie inside; they finally came to a dungeon-and there was Jake!

Angie: Jake!

Jake: Angie! Everyone!

Rai: It took a while but Ang helped us out with that.

Jake: So that's why I heard a big boom from outside…

Angie: Guilty as charged!

Jake: Cute. Now would you guys mind getting me OUTTA HERE!!!

Clay: OK! Geez…were goin, were goin.

So clay grabbed the keys off of the wall and unlocked the cadge-and then Jake got out. When Jake was out Angie jumped into his arms and kissed him on the check-and then hit him.

Jake: Ouch! What was that for?

Angie: Never protect me again, idiot! Chase could have killed you!

Then she gave him another punch in the arm.

Jake: OUCH!!!

Angie: Ok; now I'm done-for today.

Jake: Oh joy.

Angie: Ggggrrrrrr…

Jake: I was just kidding!

Omi: Sorry to snap this fiesta but-

Rai: Dude, that wasn't even CLOSE to close.

Ross: Um, I think he means sorry to break up this love fest…

Angie&Jake: What love fest? They both said nervously

Kimiko: Oooookkkkkk…?

Rai: Come on; stop chattering and lets go before we become part of the land scape!

So everyone went back outside and hopped on the forty foot Dojo. Then flew off back to the temple; leaving the lair crumbling to pieces behind them.

* * *

emo ninja: TELL THEM TELL THEM!!! 

me: tell them what?

emo ninja: ...I DONT KNOW!!! ITS JUST FUN TO SAY THAT!!! TELL THEM TELL THEM!!!

Rai: WHY ARE YOU YELLING???

emo ninja: CUZ ITS FUN!!!

Reejiie: IT IS FUN!!! IM YELLING!!! IM YELLING!!!

me: ...ok then. I wont be able to update as soon after chapter 45 cuz thats the last chapter I made so far...but Ill try to make it asap! PLZ R&R but PPPPPPPLLLLLZZZZZZZZ DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!! HEY YELLING IS FUN!!!

emo ninja: AREVADOUCHI (sp?)!!! (uh...I think...Italian for good bye? yeah you get it)


	45. tickling

me: OK! I just found out that its chapter46 thats my favorite! and the last one I made last so far...so just to tell ya!

* * *

Angie: Did Chase do anything to you? Did he hurt you? Poison you? Did he-

Jake: Ang! I'm fine! He didn't do anything to me! He just said that he was going to have me die in the dungeon.

Angie: Jake, that's not helping.

Jake: I'm fine!

He grabbed her hand and smiled-she smiled back.

Angie: (sigh) Ok.

Jake: Is the mighty Angie-surrendering?

Angie: No! You said nothing is wrong-and I'm agreeing.

Jake: Really-suuuuuuure you are.

Angie: Hey; don't push it buddy.

Jake: Would this be called pushing it?

Angie: Would what-

Then before she could finish he tickled her without stop.

Angie: STOP!!! HAHAHAHAHA STOP!!!HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
Jake: Not until you admit that you are surrendering!

Angie: Never going to happen.

Jake: Alright have it your way…

Then he started to tickle her again.

Angie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! OK OK!!! I SURRENDER!!!

So he stopped tickling her and she sat up; they were still on Dojo so they were lucky that they didn't fall off.

Angie: Ahhh. It hurts to breath.

Jake: Sorry! Guess I don't know my own strength!

Angie: HAHAHA!!! You think you have-HAHAHA!!!

Jake: Ok…very funny-can you stop now?

Angie: Hold that thought…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok…now I'm done!

Jake: Thanks Ang…

Angie: For what?

Jake: Helping me get away from Chase…

Everyone: (clears throat)

Jake: Oh, and you guys too…

Angie: Well, your welcome-

Then she was cut off (AGAIN!!!) by Jake kissing her. Everyone else was looking with their faces in the 'Finally! What took you so long'? Look. Then they broke apart.

Angie: Uh; never mind.

Dojo: Were back, gang!

They landed on the temple grounds and got off; and Dojo shrank back to his gecko size.


	46. experiment gone bad

me: ok! it seems really short...but on micro soft word it didnt! so enjoy and plz R&R!!! and did anyone see that new episode od American Dragon Jake Long??? I cant believe he did that for Rose...how sweet! anyway...enjoy!

* * *

They landed on the temple grounds; they got off and walked over to Master Fung.

MasterF: Ah! My young monks; you have returned! And Jake; anything go wrong?

Jake: No Master; I am fine. But Angie did punch me in the arm; just because I protected her-

Angie hit Jake in the arm; AGAIN!!!

Jake: OUCH!!!

Angie: I say again and I quote: YOU IDIOT! NEVER PROTECT ME AGAIN! CHASE COULDVE KILLED YOU!

Jake: Yeah; maybe. But he didn't.

Angie: Well-you're lucky; I can tell you that.

Rai: Who cares? We-well, Angie actually- beat Chase!

Then everyone cheered.

MasterF: Angie beat Chase?

Kimiko: Well yeah! She-

Angie: IT was nothing Kimiko-thank you.

Kimiko: Uh- no problem.

MasterF: Angie? Did you not tell them yet?

Jake: Tell us what?

Angie: Should I tell them now? Cause I mean this might not be the right time-

MasterF: Now; young monk. I think it would be a good time.

Angie: (sigh) yes Master.

Omi: Is it about what you turned into?

Angie: Yeah Omi-it's about that.

Clay: Well? What about it?

Ross: Yeah what about it?

Angie: Ok. You guys promise not to freak out?

Jake: Promise.

Angie: Alright. Im-I-I-Im part-uh-well-

Casey: SPILL IT WOMAN!!!

Ashley punched him in the arm making him wince in pain.

Angie: ANYWAY! Im-Im-(sigh)I'm part alien.

Everything was silent.

Angie: But you have to understand! I did not come from space-well-I'm not actually 'alien'…it's more like-experiment gone bad.

Rai: Experiment?

Angie: Sorta. You see-my uncle used to work at this science lab-where they would work with experiments-

_**Flash Back**_

_Angie: What are you working on uncle?_

_Uncle: Something that will change the world Angie-something that will change the world._

_Angie: (Sigh) are you working on another one of those lame experiments again?_

_Uncle: Until you stop using technology then yes-I am._

_Angie: (Sigh) you got me there uncle. Oh! Jay! I didn't see you there!_

_Jay: Ah, don't worry about it-so how's the work going Albert?_

**(A/N: FYI Jay is one of her Uncles co-workers. Angie and Jay r good friends even though he works for her uncle. And Albert is her uncle's first name)**

_Uncle: It's almost done-just a drop of this and-_

_Unfortunately he poured more than 'just a drop'. A big explosion happened right in front of their faces-making it not so easy to see. The explosion turned them into monsters. Sadly; her uncle did not survive the explosion. Her and Jay did; but at a price. They were different. Angie got powers; beyond everything you could imagine. Jay was turned into something way different; he was turned into a ghost-like figure. He was evil too-well, now he was anyway. Angie and Jay were sent to the hospital-Jay escaped after only a few days. Angie however stayed. Her powers and her new form did not go away though. They kept growing inside of her-waiting till the right time to burst._

_**End Flash Back**_

Everyone was silent-no one knowing what to say. Then finally she spoke up-

Angie: And by the way-I knew I had that eye power if you guys were wondering.

Leslie: You already knew?

Angie: Yeah. The explosion happened in my face remember? She replied-a little more mean then she intended.

Rai: Alright Ang! Just calm down!

Angie Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down with everyone in my face saying 'Oh! The world is sooo perfect! Nothing bad will ever happen! It's just so perfect!' Well NEWS FLASH! It's not!

She stomped off; leaving very confused; yet hurt dragons behind her.


	47. finale! with song!

me: alright...LAST CHAPTER!!! its sad to stop with this story...its been so fun!!! Im sooo thankful for all of the reviews! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED-ESPECIALLY YOU TIETUM!!! luv ya all! enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

She sat on her mat (A/N: hey that rhymes!) in her "room" and decided to look at her photo album. She didn't mean to be all depressed…and yell at her friends for doing nothing. She just hates the memory of the explosion at her uncle's lab…she hates it so much. It's hurt to think about it. It aches her heart. Jay was her friend…but he turned evil-he was a monster…and she couldn't help him at all. Her uncle was dead. The only one who understood her. The only one who ever really cared for her. And he was gone. She was hopeless. She opened her photo album and looked at the pictures. The one that made her eye's water was a picture of her uncle, Jay, and her…in front of the lab when it was finished being built.

Angie: Why did you have to go uncle? Why?

Tears streamed down her face…

_**She never slows down…she doesn't know why but she knows that when she's-all alone…feels like it's all coming down. She won't turn around…the shadows are long and she fears if she cries-that first tear the tears will not stop, raining down…so stand in the rain-stand you're ground…stand up when it's all crashing down…so stand through the pain-you won't drown…and one day what's lost can be found-you stand in the rain. She won't make a sound. Alone in this fight with herself and the fears-whispering…if she stands, she'll fall down. She wants to be found…the only way out is through everything she's running from-wants to give up, and lie down…so stand in the rain stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down…you stand through the pain-you won't drown…and one day what's lost can be found you stand in the rain…**_

She flipped the page…and another picture showed her uncle working on an experiment and Jay was behind him making bunny ears…Angie chuckled at this…she missed the good old days. Another tear slipped from her eye…onto the picture…

_**So stand in the rain…stand your ground…stand up when it's all crashing down…you stand through the pain, you won't drown…and one day what's lost can be found…so stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down…you stand through the pain…you won't drown…and one day, what's lost can be found…you stand in the rain…**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at her door.

Rai: Hey Ang? You ok? I hope I didn't upset you or anything-

He stopped once he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

Rai: Are you ok? What happened?

Angie: I-I'm fine.

Rai: Are you sure? You don't look ok to me…

Angie: Yeah…I'm fine.

Rai: Alright…what you looking at?

This made her choke back a sob.

Rai: Did I say something wrong…?

Angie: I-I'm looking at pictures of my Uncle…

Another tear escaped her eye…then another…

Rai: He must have been a great guy if you cared about him that much, huh?

Angie: Yeah…he meant a lot to me…but it isn't cared about, Rai…

He just stared at her blankly-totally lost.

Angie: …I still care about him-always did-always will.

She smiled to make sure he knew that she was ok-he smiled back.

Rai: So…do you want to go back to the others-or do you want a few minutes alone?

Angie: You go…I'll be right there.

Rai: Alright. See you there.

And with that-he left.

'_I guess…I guess-I have had a family here…I know my friends will always look out for me…and I'm gonna return the favor…through any crazy adventure we may have…through the tough times and the bad times…we'll be there for each other…but until then-thanks to everyone who have read this story of my life so far…have a good one!'_

_-Angie Greedenbreg_

* * *

me: I hope you all have enjoyed my story-and to those who just found it and are still reading it (a lot of people skip ahead to see what happens ((like me1 :P)) I still apretiate(SP???) the reviews!!!

emo ninja: Im glad all of you enjoyed it!

Reejiie: cant wait to help with the second story!!!

me: and actually Im making my story "a new dragon and an old friend" or whatever-yeah...well Im making that one the second book SO START READING IT!!! enjoy the series!!! the 2nd book will be rated 'T' soon! just a warning!!!

---Raikimluva22--


End file.
